


Mutual Heat

by mysticsushi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticsushi/pseuds/mysticsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew helps Xander feel better after a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Heat

**Author's Note:**

> //thoughts//

Xander felt absolutely disgusting. He supposed it was due to working at a construction site all day, especially when that day was one of the hottest California had seen in ten years. It didn’t seem to matter that he was a supervisor and not one of the construction workers doing hard labor directly under the sun. No matter what his position, he was doomed to feel as filthy as a pig in a mud pit - only his dirt did not cool him off, but made him feel even hotter.

When he stepped inside of his apartment, Xander knew with absolute certainty that every penny he spent on air conditioning was worth it. The cool blast was the closest thing to heaven he had ever experienced. He was so happy to be out of the sweltering heat that he stood just inside the closed door for a while, soaking in the coolness.

“Um, Xander? Are you okay?”

Lazily, and under protest, Xander moved his head and opened his eyes to look at the man who had spoken. Andrew was perched on the edge of the couch, unsure if he should run forward and help his lover or stay where he was. The bewildered look on his face was so cute that Xander couldn’t help but forgive him for interrupting his blissful moment.

“Yeah, Andrew, I’m okay,” Xander said. “Especially now that I’m not at the site anymore.”

He moved across the room to sit on the couch next to Andrew, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his shirt along the way. After he sat down, he used his shirt to wipe some of the sweat and dirt off of his body.

“You must have been dying out there,” Andrew said sympathetically. “I only ran out to the grocery store, but it felt like Tatooine. I can’t imagine what it was like at your construction site. I thought about bring you some cold lemonade or something, but I didn’t know . . .” Andrew paused uncomfortably, then continued. “I figured there would be a vending machine or something.”

Xander let his mouth curve up into a half-smile at Andrew’s words. The younger man was still in the uncertain phase of their relationship, afraid his actions would be unwelcome and that he would end up driving Xander away. Since Xander had left that stage almost as soon as he entered it, he found Andrew’s uncertainty both annoying and endearing. That day, he found it endearing.

“That’s too bad,” he said, tossing his dirty shirt in the direction of the bathroom, where the hamper was. “It would have been nice to see you in the middle of the day.”

”It would have?” As if realizing how needy he sounded, Andrew winced and rushed to cover himself. “Well, the weatherman said it was probably going to be this hot tomorrow, so I’ll get the stuff to make fresh lemonade and bring it to you. Maybe I should make enough for your crew, so they don’t feel left out. How many men –” he began to ask, but found his question cut off by Xander’s mouth.

//His babbling is cute, but right now this is *much* better// Xander thought as he explored Andrew’s mouth. He took his time, leisurely moving his lips and tongue as he re-learned the treasure he had been denied while at work. Andrew moaned and moved closer, aiding Xander in his rediscovery.

After a few minutes of deep, searching kisses, Andrew broke away. He was usually the first to break away, since he hadn’t had Anya to insist he hold his breath longer so he could do certain things to her. Instead of returning for more kisses, Andrew began to work his way down Xander’s chest, licking away sweat and savoring Xander’s taste.

“Hey, I’m all for some pre-dinner sex, but let me take a shower first,” Xander said, trying to pull Andrew up. “I’m disgusting.”

Andrew vigorously shook his head. “You’re perfect,” he breathed between licks. “I want you just like this.” He then moved faster, afraid Xander would insist on showering. He loved it when the brunette man was fresh from a long day of work, covered in sweat and smelling of earth and exertion. It was the epitome of masculinity to Andrew, and he wanted to revel in it.

He reached the waistband of Xander’s pants and had the fastenings undone in he blink of an eye. In another blink, and he had Xander’s pants and boxers down around his ankles. As soon as he had Xander’s erection in his hands, Andrew heard the groan and knew his lover wasn’t going anywhere.

Andrew lulled Xander into a sense of complacency by starting a hand-job, moving his hand, slick with pre-ejaculate, just fast enough to cause friction but taking care not to end things too soon. When Xander left his head fall onto the back of the couch, Andrew knew Xander was lost in sensation. Grinning almost evilly, he swiftly lowered his head and took Xander’s cock in his mouth.

The sudden gasp that melted into a moan was the most wonderful sound Andrew knew. He constantly looked for things that would draw that sound from Xander, but the sudden switch from hand- to blowjob always did the trick when he wasn’t feeling inventive. The sound let Andrew know he was doing something right, and that Xander was still interested in him and his charms.

Slowly he moved his head up Xander’s shaft, until his lips were barely touching. Then he plunged his mouth down fast, startling Xander again. He changed the rhythm of his up and down strokes so he could keep the brunette off balance and constantly guessing what would happen next.

“God, Andrew,” Xander gasped, threading his fingers through dark blond hair. “I want – oh, god – stop.”

Confused, Andrew slowed to a stop and released Xander’s cock. “Stop?” he repeated. Xander had never asked him to stop before.

“I want you to feel what I’m feeling,” Xander said. He hips jerked up, as of their own volition, trying to get back the suction his brain had denied.

Andrew smiled, his eyes somewhat wary. “I will, when I’m finished.” He moved to return to his task, but Xander stopped him.

“No,” Xander said, shaking his head. “At the same time.”

When Andrew did nothing but look at him, Xander reached down and pulled him up so they were both on the couch. Moving as quickly as Andrew had before, Xander divested his lover of his clothes and kicked off the rest of his own clothing. He then reclined on the couch and, after some maneuvering, arranged their bodies so they were mouth-to-cock.

“Much better,” Xander said, taking Andrew’s erection in his mouth.

The combination of squeak, groan and sigh that Andrew let out shot into Xander’s groin, making him even harder. He lived for that sound, the proof that he was exciting, surprising and delighting Andrew. As it was his first – and hopefully only – male relationship, the sound let him know he was getting it right. 

Gently, he ran his fingers and tongue around the flesh above him, eliciting more groans and sighs from Andrew. The blond man was a pose of erotic bliss, sprawled on top of Xander with the upper half of his body held up in the air by straining arms. Andrew’s head was thrown back in the closest thing to wanton enjoyment he ever showed.

Xander allowed Andrew to remain in that position for a few minutes before insisting on some attention. He moved his free hand from its resting place on Andrew’s ass and moved it up the slope of Andrew’s back to push down on his shoulders. At the same time he jerked his hips up, trying to get Andrew’s attention.

“Oh, sorry,” Andrew said, somewhat sheepishly. “I just – oh yeah . . .”

When it seemed Andrew was about to drift off into sensation again, Xander jerked his hips up hard enough to almost knock the other man off. Taking the hint, he lowered his head and began to orally worship Xander again.

They both pulled out every trick in the book that they knew, and even tried some tricks not in their book, in an attempt to make the other man orgasm first. Combinations of hands, tongues, lips, and teeth were used with varying speeds and degrees of suction. They were on even footing for a while, both lost in the unique taste and feel of their lover and both just as likely to reach the sought for orgasmic peak.

Then Xander started humming, causing Andrew to lose all self-control. His cry of release vibrated down Xander’s cock. Along with the bitter sweetness flooding his mouth, Xander lost his self-control and joined Andrew in nirvana.

When he had some semblance of coherence, Andrew lifted his right hand and lightly hit Xander’s leg. “No fair,” he complained. “I was trying to please you.”

“I’d say you did,” Xander said with a content sigh.

“Yeah, but – ”

Marshaling his strength, Xander boosted himself up so he could pull Andrew to face him. “No buts,” he said, kissing Andrew gently. “It was great. Besides, I get the most pleasure when I’m also pleasing you.”

Andrew bit his lip. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Okay then.” Xander could picture Andrew making a note in his mental notebook. Before he could tease Andrew about it, the blond was scrambling off the couch and pulling Xander with him. “Come on, you said you wanted to take a shower. You know, clean up and cool off a little?”

A slow, wicked smile crossed Xander’s face. Cleaning up sounded good, but he wasn’t too sure about the cooling off.


End file.
